Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 53
Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = A Family Affair (Part 4 of 4) - Final Jeopardy | Writer2_1 = Bill Mumy | Writer2_2 = Miguel Ferrer | Penciler2_1 = Kelley Jones | Inker2_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist2_1 = John A. Wilcox | Letterer2_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis2 = Comet Man savagely beats Superior even as he taunts his estranged family with all the ways he had killed and tormented them. Benny cheers his father on and wants him to kill Jonathan while Rosemary begs for him to regain his senses. Stephen finally stops himself, refusing to lower himself to his brother's level. When Stephen is about to call the police, Jonathan pulls out a backup gun, but finds himself involuntarily pointing it towards himself before pulling the trigger. Stephen accuses Max of killing Jonathan unnecessarily, but Max maintains he hadn't done anything, pointing instead to a grim-faced and resolute Benny. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Family Matters (Part 1 of 4) - Brotherly Love | Writer3_1 = Len Wein | Penciler3_1 = Jim Fern | Inker3_1 = Mike DeCarlo | Colourist3_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer3_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor3_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis3 = Walter and Diane Newell return to the shore of their island institute after a day of scuba diving and shark fighting to find a visitor in the form of a Guardsman from the Vault. It turns out Diane's brother, Tiger Shark, has fallen ill in their custody and seems to be dying and only Newell's expertise may have a chance of analyzing and curing him. Newell agrees and the Guardsmen airlift in the special containment tank holding Tiger Shark. Despite everything he had done to them, Diane still wants to save her brother and for his wife's sake, Walter vows to do everything he can. After studying Arliss for a few hours, Newell steps out of the lab to get some coffee while Diane and the Guardsman keep watch. Tiger Shark takes that moment to awaken and break free of his tank, causing the hydraulic security door to seal. Unable to get the door to open normally, Walter dons his Stingray suit to break through to the lab, where he finds Tiger Shark holding Diane hostage. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * * Items: * | StoryTitle4 = Heads I Win, Tales You Lose | Writer4_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler4_1 = Rob Liefeld | Inker4_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist4_1 = Kelly Corvese | Letterer4_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor4_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis4 = Silver Sable and Black Widow chase a common target to the top of the Eiffel Tower, but once they have him cornered, they clash over who gets to take him into custody. Just as they're about to flip a coin for it, he stumbles over the side and falls to his death. With a mutual win and loss behind them, the white and black spies opt to flip again over which restaurant to go to celebrate/drown their sorrows. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * --> Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * | Notes = * Wraparound cover. * "Heads I Win, Tails You Lose." has since been reprinted as a back-up feature in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}